omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Medea Pideth Machina
Character Synopsis Medea Pideth Machina is the central antagonist of the Rising of Shield Hero. Medea is a member of an ancient civilization that somehow or another gained immortality and God-like power. She has used her powers to reincarnate and brainwash several individuals into these worlds to sabotage the efforts of the heroes who oppose her while also incarnating her own fragments in positions of authority in said worlds to regulate the process. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: The Rising of The Shield Hero Name: Medea Pideth Machina, Bitch Goddess Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely at least several thousand years old Classification: Goddess, Ancient Being Special Abilities: Magic, Reality Manipulation & Destruction, Fusionism, Law Manipulation, Immortality(Type 1, 4 & 9, Their true selves exist outside the world itself), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can gather the souls of the dead, her resurrection of them damages them and she stated that she would even burn the souls of her opponents), Time Paradox Immunity, Space Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Bestowal, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation and Resistance to all of them (Narrowly survived an attack that was directed at every version of him in the past, present, and future, even versions of himself that exists in all other infinite parallel universes, later getting greater defense against it to the point where he is barely effected at all bordering on Acausality), Non-Corporeal (Gods have to fixed form, existing outside the world), Existence Erasure (Her thoughts are capable of removing someone from existence), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Initially created The Wave of Calamity, which caused major damage to the entire multiverse, including changing all laws that govern the multiverse and creating rifts which threatened to fuse all worlds together. The Multiverse is stated to be infinite numerous times . Her attack called Infinity Destroyer is described as an ability that is conceptual death and can effect all "The past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effect".) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Gods are completely transcendent of Space and Time. Can attack at speeds of infinity and can completely bypass the concept of distance) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Effected the entire multiverse through The Wave of Calamity, which she created and can control. This extended across all universes of which there is stated to be an infinite amount of existing, several times) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can take hits from Raphtalia , who is comparable to herself. Claimed to be able to take her own attacks) 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite '(Doesn't need sleep and can continuously act without the need to rest) 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius (Has a long lifetime of experience and as a god represents the pinnacle lifeform of the history of an universe. Is highly manipulative, enabling her to easily trick others to fight to protect her, at times even to the point of blindly following her orders in religious faith) Weaknesses: She's very arrogant and prefers to toy with her opponets, unless she deems them a threat Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Infinity Destroyer:' Medea can use conceptual attacks to instantly kill her opponents by materializing the concept of death on the target(s) to end their lives instantly. The attack is also imbued with the concept of "bringing an end to all possibilities", allowing it to affect past, present, future versions of the target(s) and all versions of them in every parallel or divergent world. She can also have the attack destroy the laws of the world and the law of cause and effect. *'Perfect Slave:' A spell and a conceptual attack that selects heroes at random, steals their weapons and the spirits in their weapons and kills the heroes. *'Spatial Manipulation': Medea can manipulate space to an extent. She can fuse universes together and use spacial teleportation to travel through the multiverse. *'Creating Fragments:' Medea can split her soul into "Fragments" of varying strength. While she was incapable of manifesting within the universe, she created human fragments in various universes to sabotage the heroes. However, even the goddess that descended upon the world and which fought Naofumi and Raphtalia in the final battle is merely a fragment of the main goddess existing outside the universe. Since each fragment is a part of her soul one would presumably have to kill all of them in order to really kill her, though killing the main fragments would likely weaken her to the point of rendering her completely harmless. She can also take the appearance of any of her fragments at any time. *'Necromancy:' Medea can control the souls of the dead, allowing her to resurrect the dead and control those who have died. However, because the souls are slowly lose their memories and personality after they die, she can only completely resurrect those who have died recently. She can still bring back the souls of those who have been dead for longer periods of time, but she instead constructs a duplicate based on the memories of the revived entity instead of the actual person. *'Power Granting:' Medea granted those she reincarnated various special abilities. Among these are the ability to steal the heroes weapons, the ability to produce an utterly indestructible shield for a period of time that can be used to squash opponents trapped within, and a form of regeneration, working on a completely squashed body, that seemed like time is flowing backwards. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Medea apparently can sense other gods, as it is noted that none of the gods besides Naofumi and Raphtalia could have saved the world, since Medea would have simply destroyed the world the moment she sensed them get closer. Additionally, as someone who gathers their power from the worlds they pass through, she should able to sense chi/magical power. *'Statistics Amplification:' Medea can grant power to her allies enabling them to fight equally with opponents of far higher power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Rising of The Shield Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Life Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2